


Breaking expectations

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: Donghyuk felt like absolute heaven as he looked at the older male as he returned with the necessary items at hand. At the overwhelmingly cool and tough stage presence Bobby had at every concert, most would think that he would be as terrifying and rough in bed as well. But with how long they had been together. You'll find that what the main rapper would actually be good at is breaking expectations.





	Breaking expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with some more amateur-ish cringy smut. I can never seem to write anything serious so we're back with another one shot lol.
> 
> I still can't tag and don't know what to tag. Just know that this has powerbottom!bobby with bobdong pairing and junhwan if you squint hard enough, some light bondage with whatever tying someone's hands up is worth, and a mention of a vibrator being used.  
> Also, the crack tag is VERY subjective since I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who finds this dumb shit as funny.
> 
> Don't even ask where I got the idea, I just happened to be inspired by Bobby twerking on twt and I was like "damn bro you do it better than most bchz"
> 
> I'd like to apologize in advance if some phrases sound weird/off. English isn't my first language. Sorry
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy (or not)

As the music came to a stop, Donghyuk sighed a breath of relief as he walked to the speakers to turn it off. In the rare time where they don't have a schedule, he decided to spend the day outside of the dorms to practice a new dance he was choreographing for the group.

As he began to pack up to go home, his phone buzzed from his pocket. Pulling it out, he received a text from Bobby.

'Eyy babe, u gon be done soon?'

Donghyuk smiled as he quickly typed his reply.

'Just finished up actually. Might pass by a café before heading home.'

He put his phone down to peel off the sweat stained shirt he had worn while dancing as his phone notified him with another text.

'Aight bb cya l8r here :*'

His cheeks were dusted a light pink at his boyfriend's message. He had begun fishing for a clean shirt in his bag as he received another message.

'Wear the collar. Oppa will be waiting at his room.' 

Donghyuk felt a pleasant shiver travel down his spine at his boyfriend's last text. Bobby would only type grammatically correct whenever they wanted to have sex. Since they've been quite busy, they had been mostly vanilla with just exchanging handjobs while they were cuddling. It has been a while since they were kinky, all rough fucking and love bites littering their necks that they had to conceal the next day.

After toweling off the sweat from his body, he searched his bag for the item requested for him to wear. It was a simple black collar that's made of leather. He put it around his neck, the snug fit on it making him feel a little heated as he quickly put on a turtleneck to hide it from other people before gathering the rest of his belongings and turning off the lights in the room before heading out.

\- × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - ×

Returning to the dorms with drink in hand, He siphoned what's left of it before heading to the kitchen and disposing of it. He noticed that he wasn't alone, though. Jinhwan and Junhoe were sitting together by the couch, watching a drama in the television.

"You look dumb." Junhoe said by way of greeting him, panting lightly. He had a light flush in his face. He probably had been eating spicy ramyeon based on the mess that was on the low table in front of them.

"Hello to you too, Junhoe" Donghyuk sighed as he placed his bag down and slumped beside them. There was a faint sound of something buzzing, but he tuned it out. He hadn't text Bobby after the older said to knock whenever he was ready, so he decided to rest a bit here in the living room.

"Seriously dude, you came home wearing a turtleneck while having an iced coffee in hand. Atleast try to be consistent with what temperature you're feeling." Jinhwan criticized as he looked at the fake maknae. Unlike the taller man beside him, the mathyung seemed to be rather calm and collected, looking a bit smug himself.

Donghyuk pulled down the neck of his shirt to show them the collar he was wearing, earning a mischievous 'ooooh' from the two men, with Junhoe shrugging and increasing the volume on the television. Jinhwan snickered lightly.

"Doggy style today huh? Must be pretty excited!" Jinhwan teased. "So kinky."

Donghyuk wanted to retort before he suddenly realized there was something vibrating on the couch. He stood up from the couch as he realized one of the two men had something up there ass.

"Fucking shit Jinhwan-hyung." Donghyuk snarled at the smaller man. "Are you plugged down there!?"

"Not me." Jinhwan said with a smirk as he held a small remote in his hand, pressing a button that made Junhoe instantly spasm hard beside him. No wonder the big guy wasn't talking much.

"You guys are fucking gross." Donghyuk spat out. After storming away from them, he took a bottle of water from the fridge and drank half of it. The audacity of his bitchy little hyung to call him kinky for wearing an accessory that wasn't even buzzing up his insides.  
Fine, he decided he was going to be gross with his own boyfriend too as he left the other couple in the living room and went into the hallway, making his way to Bobby's room.

\- × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - ×

As soon as Donghyuk knocked on the door, a strong hand suddenly tugged him inside before he felt he was being pushed into the wall by the room owner. Bobby must've heard him come home if he was waiting to ambush him like this.

"Took you long enough." Bobby growled lowly, his husky voice grating near Donghyuk's ear as a whimper escaped from the younger male, feeling a shiver travel down his spine.

The older man wasted no time in locking their lips together, melting with familiarity as a moan came out of his lover, swallowing the sound up as he pushed his tongue inside, wet muscles meeting each other in a battle that would always have the victor decided as Donghyuk surrendered into the pleasure of Bobby's dominance.

As they seperated for oxygen, Donghyuk looked up into the Bobby's eyes, seeing the hot burning passion in them as the older male smirked at him. He looked incredibly dangerous and predatory even though a string of saliva was still connected between them and he wore nothing but his favorite purple boxers and a white tank top that complimented his biceps quite well. The elder not having a schedule that day must have spent the entire day playing Overwatch in his room, with his suspicions being confirmed with the small voice of the game announcing their arrival to Volskaya Industries.

They didn't even bother minding the game, they were on their way to heaven.

"You must be tired after being out all day huh? My pretty little Dongdong." Bobby whispered, amused as the smaller man simply nodded at him with half-lidded eyes. "How about I take care of this for you and make you feel real good?" he continued as he pressed a palm into the growing bulge in the front of Donghyuk's jeans, eliciting a moan from the younger.

"Yes oppa." Donghyuk managed to breathe out as he began to fumble with the hem of his turtleneck, and in one swift motion, removed the article of clothing and dropped it on the floor.

Bobby chuckled at his dongsaeng's eagerness, fumbling with the belt from Donghyuk's jeans. "Show me your hands." he ordered as he finished extracting the long strip of leather, letting the pair of pants drop to the floor.

Donghyuk put his fists next to each other as Bobby began to tie the belt around his wrists, binding them together. He had tied it tight enough to keep his hands in place, yet if Donghyuk really wanted to be unbound, he can easily undo it himself. After making sure it won't unravel by itself, he brought a hand to the younger's cheek, making him sigh in comfort.

"Lie down on the bed. I'll just grab some stuff." Bobby said as he led the younger to sit on the bed as he rummaged through one of the discarded pants in his room for condoms and lube.

Donghyuk felt like absolute heaven as he looked at the older male as he returned with the necessary items at hand. At the overwhelmingly cool and tough stage presence Bobby had at every concert, most would think that he would be as terrifying and rough in bed as well. But with how long they had been together. You'll find that what the main rapper would actually be good at is breaking expectations.

It had always been like that with the older man. He had broken the prejudice of idol rappers when he won Show Me The Money 3. And as soon as you thought he was all man and muscle whenever he flashed his abs, you'd find out that he had a soft spot for his Pooh doll that he had since he was a baby, and was rather and polite to converse with. Donghyuk wondered what kind of luck he had that he was dating such an amazing person.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the bed dip and a rough hand began stroking at his chest, feathering along his skin as he felt prickles of pleasure dance around where those big fingers brushed on.

"Nodding off to sleep already babe?" Bobby called out, he had seemed to have stripped off the tank top at some point as Donghyuk's gaze lowered to the amazing pectorial muscles and sculpted abs his boyfriend had, making him lick his lips lightly in lust.

"Tell me what my baby wants. I did promise to make you feel good." Bobby cooed as the hand that was on Donghyuk's stomach moved south, groping him through his briefs that made the younger's breath hitch.

"Oppa. W-want your mouth." Donghyuk managed to moan out as he felt the older man kissing him, drinking up the moans the younger was spilling as his hand was still stroking the outline of his lover's manhood through the thin fabric of his underwear.

"Anything for my sweet little dongsaeng." Bobby said as he pulled away from the kiss. Going lower until his face has come to level with the smaller man's crotch. He had made a show of kissing the damp spot that formed on the underwear before effortlessly lifting the younger's bottom so that he could peel them off, the pulsing member underneath him jutting upwards proudly in arousal as if it were saluting to him.

Bobby was quick to get on with it as he immediately began suckling on the inflamed head, his tongue sinfully lapping on the slit that had already began leaking salty pre-cum.  
Donghyuk moaned loudly at the older's ministrations, as he brought his tied hands to his mouth and painfully bit on his knuckles to keep himself from making too much noise.

The older male began to remove himself from the younger's length as he reached out for Donghyuk's bound wrists. "Don't hold them back. I want to hear you." he spoke calmly and domineering, as if he hadn't been sucking a dick. 

"Here, grab onto my hair, you'll need it." Bobby winked, bringing the hands to where he wanted them as he began to wrap his lips onto Donghyuk's cock as he swiftly began to go lower than before.

As soon as he felt his hyung's nose nestled in his pubic hair, he began to scream from pleasure at the realization that he was being deepthroated, his hips lifting to fuck into the rapper's mouth, but strong hands that were pinning his thighs onto the mattress denied him any kind of power over the older man. It was a reminder, that it was Bobby who was calling the shots here. He's the dom. He's the one taking control as he continued to keep himself latched on Donghyuk's dick while he breathed out through his nose.

"Aaaaahh, oppa, stop! Stop! I'm going to cum." Donghyuk protested as he felt his orgasm coming, not wanting it to end so soon. Luckily enough, Bobby listened to him as he had backed up from the younger's crotch. The younger dropped his head onto the matress, catching his breath in huge gulps of air as he began to ease up from the intensity of the blowjob

"Mmmm I love it when you call me oppa." Bobby groaned out as he moved his face to kiss at the vocalist, reaching out onto the night stand to grab the condom and bottle of lube he had retrieved earlier.

Donghyuk closed his eyes as he heard the crinkle of the foil, awaiting slick digits to push into him that would soon lead to a mind blowing, ass plowing from his hunk of a boyfriend.

His eyes shot open in surprise as he felt the condom being rolled onto his cock instead. It hadn't been the first time that had happened though. They've both worn condoms while jacking each other off at a bathroom stall in the airport before flying to a performance. It was mighty convenient since they didn't need to point their dick onto the toilet or at the wall only for the janitor to clean their indecency. They weren't _that_ kinky.

"Bobby what th-" Donghyuk's complaint died out as he felt his boyfriend pouring lube onto his cock as the older sat up, a devilish smirk on his face as he looked down on the smaller male, positioning himself to receive. 

"Didn't I say I would make you feel real good?" Bobby teased as he brushed his hole on the tip of Donghyuk's cock. "Well, here it comes."

Donghyuk was about to say something but felt the wind knocked out of him as he gasped in surprised as he felt himself begin to penetrate his boyfriend's ass. This was absolutely making his mind go blank. Although he knew his boyfriend was packing that wagon (and him twerking on some occassions. It may or may not have turned him on during the time) he never would've imagined that he would be comfortable to bottom for sex. Especially without prior talk or consultation.

"Aaahh." Bobby moaned, husky and absolutely delicious as he began to sink lower, impaling himself into his dongsaeng as he looked into the surprised expression the younger had. He had prepared himself earlier today as he wanted to surprise his boyfriend with this, since he knew that the smaller man would be too exhausted from dance practice for their usual shenanigans.

As soon as his ass met Donghyuk's pelvis, Bobby looked down at the lustful expression of absolute submission from his lover as he pulled up until only the head was inside him before swiftly sinking down to the hilt, earning a rather loud scream for the younger man.

Bobby began to fuck himself onto the smaller man's cock, eliciting a series of moans from the vocalist that he was sure they can be heard outside, but he didn't care as he bounced himself ruthlessly on the bed, serving his promise on making the younger feel so good that he wouldn't dare censor himself or control his volume.

Donghyuk was a mess as he felt tears prick the side of his eyes , mouth wide open and spit dribbling down his cheek from feeling absolutely wanton, looking at the flushed, yet powerful gaze the older man had as his cock was being sucked by his lover's tight cavern. Bobby's walls felt so much hotter than his mouth could ever be, which made him feel like his dick was melting inside of the rapper.

Bobby felt such an ego boost and the same wave of power he felt whenever he was fucking Donghyuk as he looked at his boyfriend lose himself in pleasure, moans sounding an octave higher with each bounce of his hips. He was beginning to see the appeal of being a bottom as he had accidentally hit his prostate, which made him moan in an unmanly manner, losing his composure for a second. Luckily, the man underneath him was too forgone in his pleasure to notice Bobby's crack in dominance. He was glad that the idea was given to him by the mathyung. Jinhwan had brought it up to him after he had convinced Junhoe to switch things up.

In hindsight, maybe it isn't a good time to think about his group members during sex.

He began to refocus himself to the task at hand, clenching his ass and sheathing and unsheating Donghyuk's rod faster than ever.  
Donghyuk began to speak in between moans as he felt his orgasm rising. "Ah, ah, ah, Jiwon Oppa, I- I can't hold it any longer, I'm about to cum~"

Donghyuk managed to warn him as Bobby rode out the younger's climax, feeling the cock inside him pulse and grow bigger, meaning that the younger was spurting his semen inside him.

Bobby began to remove himself from Donghyuk as he felt the younger soften inside him, removing the condom from the younger before tying it up and throwing it in the trash can. Suddenly feeling the very painful arousal of his own length that had been neglected in favor of the younger, he went back to the bed.

"We're not done yet." Bobby barked, his tone much more commanding as he began to pump himself furiously, hissing at the pleasure of his own fist. He positioned himself accordingly on the matress, each knee on each side of Donghyuk's shoulder as he invitingly let go of his cock, which stood proudly at full mast. "Come here and give Oppa some love."

Donghyuk suddenly sat up, snapping out of his afterglow at the power in his hyung's voice. He began to untie himself from the belt in his wrists, rubbing them slightly before his face met with Bobby's crotch, immediately taking the head of his member into his mouth, earning a guttural moan from his lover as the rapper pulled on his hair to further plunge his cock deeper.

He could afford being rough as he felt his impending release. A few more thrusts had Bobby cumming, his seed gushing down Donghyuk's throat as the younger swallowed all five spurts from the older's orgasm.

As soon as the adrenaline left his body, Donghyuk managed to squeak a small 'goodnight' before collapsing on the bed from exhaustion. Bobby chuckled lightly, proud that he gave the younger the equivalent of being fucked out, but as a bottom. He stood up and decided to clean them both up, wiping their junks with a wet towel before joining the younger in bed, bringing the sheet up to their chests as he laid beside him and joined his boyfriend in dreamland.

\- × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - × - ×

Donghyuk woke up feeling like his entire soul (and whatever's left in his balls) was sucked dry out of him, his whole body weak and throat sore. Too exhausted to search for his clothes, Donghyuk opted to just wear one of Bobby's big hoodies, forgoing the underwear before making his way into the kitchen.

Junhoe was already there, moving around rather tiredly too, as he reached for a bottle of whiskey on one of the higher cupboards.

He wasn't wearing anything below the belt too. Donghyuk rolled his eyes since it's not even the first time to happen.

"You look like shit." Donghyuk teased, remembering the sassy maknae's own greeting yesterday.

"Morning to you too, bitch." Junhoe spat out as he drank straight from the bottle, making Donghyuk slightly worry at the younger's sensitivity this early in the day.

"Whoa whoa whoa. We have dance practice later man, sit down for a minute." Donghyuk chided as Junhoe glared at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Junhoe stated as he took a shot glass, deciding to slow down his drinking at the reminder of today's activity.

"Seriously, what is up your ass this morning, christ. Even Bobby could take what's shove in him." Donghyuk sighed out as he massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming. Throwing caution to the wind, he went to fetch a bottle of wine and wine glass for himself.

"Jinhwan was." he replied. "How could such a small man even have that much stamina as a top? He couldn't even last long enough when I bang him!" the younger vocalist whined.

"Oh, you guys switched too? No wonder you couldn't sit down." Donghyuk asked in astonishment at the Junhoe's confession.

Junhoe felt his cheeks burn in embarassment. Before the fake maknae could tease him more, he seemed to have drawn a conclusion of his own. "Wait." Junhoe called out in his own realization. "You're telling me, that you topped and yet you still look like you got your brains fucked out of you?"

Donghyuk didn't answer as he felt himself blushing in shame as well. So they both swapped roles and couldn't handle it.

They were both silent for a while at how absurd their situations were. Donghyuk decided to raise his drink for a toast.

"Here's to never trying a role reversal ever again." Donghyuk said in a low voice, still flushing from the awkwardness of this all.

"Cheers." Junhoe muttered back shyly as he clinked his shot glass with Donghyuk's wine glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way! Leave a kudos and a comment if you have anything to say, I wish to get better in writing so I'd appreciate criticisms on how to be less cringe uwu


End file.
